


Harder Than You Think

by Bianchelboy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Dirty Talk, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianchelboy/pseuds/Bianchelboy
Summary: Scout's first time wasn't particularly pretty."Sniper, Fuck me how you like it" he said, however, he regretted having said this.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Harder Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Chel, aka CANINE.  
> I hope and you like this little Oneshot that I wrote 😊  
> I'm relatively new to AO3, I have a Wattpad account but it's in Spanish. n this is my first job (IS A PART OF MY FIC ON WATTPAD)

The sounds Scout made were muffled, muffled. They coordinated perfectly with the savage thrusts that were available to him.  
The boy was very loud during sex. He used to scream, curse, moan loudly. But now he could only limit himself to gasping furiously and vigorously biting the thick rope across his jaw. He had forced him to silence him in a very primitive way.

Sometimes it was understood what the boy could say, and they were certainly not positive words. He begged for more, repeated words that came out like babbling. Dragging out clichéd phrases that they say during sexual acts that the only thing they provoked was to raise Sniper's ego.  
He had certainly set the rope for as much silence as possible, but the fur clash was so loud, it could alert anyone outside. It was a violent, watery sound, as rough as the Scout's personality. As powerful as the force in his muscles trying to reduce the pain. It burned like hell. There was even a point where he thought he was going to pass out.  
Sniper had him completely subdued, he had him as a sexual object. He had taken the trouble to hold her arms behind her back to have an extra grip with the strong push he was giving her, it was no use grabbing her hair, that runner was too short.

A callused hand clung to both of Scout's wrists, her veins indicating the violent force she was exerting on the boy: it was obvious that after the sexual act she was going to leave horrible marks on him. And not just on the wrists.  
Just as fiercely, she had him around the waist, digging her fingers into Scout's fragile white flesh. sometimes he would let go of him to give him a strong direct spanking on the buttocks. These were already very red, it looked like gnawed and worn fabric, at any moment it looked like they were going to bleed.  
Scout had lost count of how many spankings she had received, her butt was so numb, it was difficult to breathe. He heard the blow and felt it dull in burning pain. Each slap made him jump, and in passing another curse.

"Please ..." The boy stammered, through the rope, he had salivated so much that it was running down his chin. Scout's chest can be completely adhered to the sheets, as the only support for his body, as well as his shaky knees. He asked to stop, a break to breathe, and prevent his spine from suffering another cramp. But it was obvious that the sniper would ignore the message, and instead in reply, gave him another hard slap on the right buttock.  
Even though she was aware of the savage treatment she was giving when having sex, Scout agreed with this. He was totally happy to be humiliated like that, and because of that, he had allowed him to maintain a hard erection despite the fact that he had come before. His heart was racing, his eyes were lost, shut tight or clearly squinting. His eyebrows arched in pain showed her that the treatment he was receiving was not specifically loving.

he loved playing the victim of this wild man, he loved begging him to stop, begging him to stop abusing her virgin body. He was totally satisfied with the things he did to him, with the strong thrusts he gave him and with the pain he felt inside him. He knew the Australian was a real danger in bed: he was a savage. That guys like him had certain fetishes like immobilization and pain. That Sniper was a mess when it came to sex. And all this was what that boy was looking for, someone who was not afraid to hit him and treat his body like garbage. He was looking for someone to subdue him and do whatever he wanted to him.  
Emotions mixed in the environment. You could hear the various muffled moans that Scout made, and the satisfying grunts of the dominant. Not missing the constant patter of fur and the sound of the bed moving.

The boy had lost count of how long he had been penetrated, how many spanks he had received and how many insults he had received, but he did not want it to ever end, he felt fucking incredible. His knees were shaking violently, and his arms were numb.

"Do you like it, you dirty damn thing?" Sniper growled with his teeth together, to break the silence. He was delighted to know that he was doing so well that Scout spasmed so hard. It was like his own reply, the positive response he needed to continue his violent thumping of hips.

It felt so good as his member was being squeezed by Scout's little hole. How it contracted hard when it hurt. He stopped bleeding since the speed increased: it seemed that he was not prepared to be fucked with that intensity, unfortunately for Scout it was the first time he made love like this, he was practically a virgin when this type of aggressive behavior was deposited in his being .  
The bruises from the previous actions were fully visible on the boy's thighs, neck, and abdomen. It had the marks from his bites and strong grips. Sniper personally loved the way they looked, it was like his signature, leaving violent red spots as a result of dirty treatment, just the way Scout liked it.

"... Please ..." The boy begged again, the pleasure had him totally dominated, he could not even focus his eyes, momentarily causing him a cross-eyed vision. He kept his face in a twisted grimace of pleasure, between pain and great satisfaction. The gasps intensified, trying to slip his tongue through the little space that the rope gave him inside his mouth. It was just like a homemade muzzle. Saliva dripped on his bed, as well as his precum.  
Sniper had never touched Scout's penis, he was only concentrating on his own pleasure, but despite this, the boy looked like he was about to come. The fact that one of the orgasm points was two inches inside the anus was true, but Sniper made sure that those two inches were quadrupled, sinking to the bottom of the blonde.  
Each movement was an electric shock that ran up his spine, a living chill that lingered with each thrust. The adrenaline could not make him stop salivating and screaming into that drowning rope.

He was fucking him fiercely, with quick, mechanical movements. To the boy's torture, Sniper pulled completely and reintroduced with a greater speed. The lubricant was not needed: the Australian was spitting dirty on him, to combine both fluids. It was unhealthy to use saliva to get inside, but nothing made the Scout happier than feeling unclean with the deal.  
He was not thinking of changing position, he only had the whim of listening to the blond's wailing, so, with a quick movement, he managed to remove the rope from his mouth. Immediately, the boy screamed in pleasure, as if he was waiting for the moment so that nothing was blocking his mouth.

"Fuck, Snipes ..." The little boy screamed, now, knowing that he wanted to hear his moans, he was penetrating him harder and harder. Gasps came out, along with the saliva accumulated in the moment. He couldn't help sticking his tongue out at the release. Scout's mouth was a bomb of moans, aggressive gasps and sticky saliva, waiting for a certain length of the Australian to shut him up.  
"Shit, do you want to shut your damn mouth? Or are you looking for me to close it? " He threatened in a low whisper, barely audible from their heavy breathing. Scout's body was as flexed as possible, his butt was raised as far as his spine would allow. To delight the one who abused him with a totally sexual view.  
He was concentrating on how his thick cock disappeared into Scout's entrance. The anxiety of penetrating him strongly flooded his body, the feeling that that ass was all his overwhelmed him, resulting in a possessive sensation. He hated to admit it, but that boy had what it took to make him ejaculate.

He released it, allowing Scout to rest both arms. It was true, there was a mark too red on his wrists. Like a tie: it was the advantage of having hands so fucking strong.  
But far from it, she decided to hold him by the short identification collar, choking him on the spot, making her moans and screams of pleasure sound so distorted, like murder.  
Trying to make the grip too stable for lunges. Scout couldn't hold himself up, his wrists were injured and his knees so shaky he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. With the latter, he could only assure her a severe punishment, obviously sexual.  
Orgasm was very close for Scout, even though it hadn't been touched previously. It was very exciting that they made him ejaculate roughly. With the touch of his strong hands on her sweaty skin and the contrary grunts, he made her look so erotic that it was impossible not to finish sooner.

"S-slow...D-Ahh!" Scout's moans were somewhat high-pitched, a delight to the savage sniper. "Oh, fuck, shit, do it like that" Commanded that boy, who did not bother to hide his excitement disguised as innocence, he really loved to be hit as hard as that time. The thumping of hips was getting deeper and faster at a point where the sprinter could no longer bear.  
"... Fuck-Fuck-Fuck ..." He swore quickly. It was in that second when Scout couldn't take it anymore and with a series of gasps and gasps, he reached an orgasm. It stained the bed under his body, so much of his liquid had come out, that it seemed that he had wet the bed.

The spasms continued, putting so much force on him legs that she tried to close them. It was obvious that Sniper didn't even let him rest. He loved how this boy came, he looked so fragile, so precocious to finish before the person who was penetrating him.  
Sniper gave a mocking laugh, obviously, seeing how premature the boy was. All of the muscles were contracted, from the thighs to the toes. Hot steam came out of his mouth.

His glutes were so red and so damaged. His wrists, numb. And his thighs were so sore from not letting him rest post-orgasm. But he knew the shooter also needed to finish as well.  
Scout's face was a poem, he had sweat and saliva all over her face. His hair was sweaty, as were his temples. Cheeks as red as possible, contrasted with him panting, revealing him teeth, the front ones as big as a rabbit's. The pain was noticeable in the small tears that were present throughout the act: it formed since it began to penetrate.  
he couldn't breathe well, he used her mouth, like a dog.

But Sniper couldn't, couldn't stop to look at the boy's exciting, rested face, he needed to focus on his own orgasm. He used the immobile, tired body of the sprinter to penetrate him a few more times, so hard. Taking your time to get your own pleasure. The gasps were a competition for volume. he dug her nails into Scout's hips, holding on to penetrate him in a savage way, reaching deep into him, both testicles pounding each other. For a moment he thought he was going to faint.

"... No ..." the boy gasped, regaining his strength, being penetrated without even feeling it "... Don't do it inside ..." He begged hoping that it would read, it was uncomfortable having semen inside his body once it was all over.

Scout hissed with pleasure when her ass was filled with sperm, it was obvious that she was going to do it inside, like an animal, trying to get him pregnant. Sniper had reached orgasm relatively quietly compared to the boy. She just let out a fierce growl before she emptied herself into him. He had ignored the request once again.  
He finished thrusting inside him a couple of times, before his member rests again from the savage act. I wanted to be inside him as long as possible.  
Scout was still breathing hard, and he groaned as the penis came completely out of him. He didn't even have the strength to stop arching his back, he was still in the same position, which was penetrating him so fiercely that his whole body was sore.

He couldn't even control his heavy gaze to search for the sniper, who was surely already dressing, and indeed, seconds later, he heard a belt buckle tinkle. It was like casual sex, he imagined Sniper after he ejaculated, cleaned himself, got dressed and left.

He felt the liquid run uncomfortably down both thighs. Everything was so liquid, so viscous. It dripped straight from its entrance in little lines of whitish liquid. He felt full, full and totally glad that his entire body ached. He rolled his eyes at the wrists, red, they looked like they had been tied with a rope. He smiled weakly. That kind of treatment was so vile, that strangely, it seemed pleasant.

"You should get dressed, unless you want another round" The lanky man told him, as if he were a threat. But his tone of voice told her it was clearly a joke. He did not think the boy was ready for another such encounter.

Scout flopped down heavily, her pelvis totally numb. And him ass not to mention: he wasn't going to sit comfortably for long. Both glutes were sore from all the slaps he had given him.

"Arg ... Shit, you're a ..." The boy snapped childishly, inflicting a slight dowry of pity on the marksman.

Had he been very rough with him? Anyway, the Scout had been very specific about wanting to have sex with him: he said "Sniper, I want to have sex the way YOU like it." It was practically her fault for asking him something like that. He needed to see the consequences of his act, the bigmouth boy.  
However, empathy made him sit next to the aching boy, who was complaining under his breath with curses.

"You're good?" He said, as if that was a work accident.

"I feel freacking great ..." He said in a small voice, his eyes were squeezed tightly. It looked like he had a wound on his lip, possibly it was the time that he bit it so hard because of the pain he felt in his crotch.

Sniper at this point was already fully dressed, instead the boy, only had his long socks and a red ass that was noticeable for miles. Sniper put a hand on his head and caressed him tenderly, he still felt the cold sweat that had adhered to his hair. The boy found the strength to get up a little, prop himself up on his elbows and look him in the face. She found herself face down, and like a schoolgirl, waved him interspersed legs in the air. Fiddling. Despite everything, he had a smile.

"Snipes ...?"

"Mhm?"

"You can give me whatever you want, I can take anything" he said defiantly, it was obvious that him conceited attitude was not going to go away after a hard fuck. He was still the same self-confident boy, who while with a sharp smile, the other returned it.

But Scout only told him to impress him, him ass actually hurt so badly, it would hurt to go to the bathroom for the next few weeks. he could not with another encounter of this type, it burned so much and the semen within him did not finish pumping out.

Anyway, Sniper was not as wild as he would have liked, the only thing that stopped him from this act is that the boy barely experienced sex and did not want it to be a bad experience for him, he was not going to send him directly to the fetishes and the pain in her first few times fucking. It was like a kind of compassion for him.  
The guy was just a newbie to the art of having sex, he wasn't going to throw him into those kinds of intensities without knowing, he didn't even know how to start sucking on a dick.  
And he didn't know what, if this fact was the sickest that Sniper had, but that's how he liked it, that's how he liked boys. virgins, inexperienced. Wanting to fuck without knowing how to do it. At this fact he smiled, he was sure it would lead him on a good path.

Sniper leaned into him, giving him a very small kiss on Scout's red, sweaty forehead. The other received it, eyes narrowing at the contact. It was like a kiss from his mother. His lips were soft, and Scout was curious to taste them. But he didn't have the courage to ask him.  
Not kissed on the mouth, the previous sexual act came uninvited, starting off pretty strong. They needed some romance, but it didn't hurt at the time. Sniper got up nothing from the tender kiss on the forehead and went to the door, without more to say, he left. He closed the door carefully, after all the noise he had made, it was to be expected that someone had already woken up.

Scout was still sore, his pelvis had nail marks, surely it was a hideous bruise. His wrists were still scarred and the various bites all over his body throbbed like red-hot meat. He lowered his head to rest a bit. The whipping of his ass would surely accompany him pitifully the other weeks, until he was purple and if he was lucky, without scars.

He made cum come 2 times without even touching, he had to improve that record so as not to feel so precocious the next time.

But without expecting it, the door opened, revealing an Australian with a totally expressionless face. He had brought her a glass of water.  
"You will learn to suck it" Sniper said, once he approached a Scout, putting the glass on the side table, and with amazing ease, he was dedicated to unbuckle his belt in front of him. "You make it horrible" This last he said with a slight smile on his face. The sprinter smiled back.

Scout was eager, he loved learning new things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for going all the way!  
> If you noticed any inconsistency with the text, you can help me tell me where it is (I had to translate this story, because I write in Spanish, in order to improve my English)  
> Likewise, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
